Question: Solve for $x$. Your answer must be simplified. $-14x>-3$
Answer: To isolate $x$, let's divide both sides by $-14$. Remember that when we divide (or multiply) an inequality by a negative number, we have to flip the direction of the inequality. $\begin{aligned} -14x&>-3\\\\ \dfrac{-14x}{-14}&<\dfrac{-3}{-14} \end{aligned}$ Now, we simplify! $x<\dfrac{3}{14}$